Ice
by Odychay
Summary: How I imagine Dipifica sometimes. Its a fluffy first step. Story may or may not continue, depending on feedback. Favorites, likes and constructive criticism are welcome. Flame me and I will feed you to the Multi Bear.
1. Chapter 1

The room swirled around us with life, color, light. He could hear Grenda's booming laugh as it echoed to the mahogany ceilings. He felt her hand warm on his. He smiled slightly.

"I did not expect this. Who knew the townsfolk were this much fun at a party?"

"I know right?", Pacifica smirked as the deputy police chief spilled fondue on her parents' 1647 Randou carpet. She looked back at Dipper.

"Too bad this won't happen again". Her smile drooped. Even though the townsfolk were here, her parents would still get their way. They always did.

"Hey, no feeling bad, not tonight", Dipper said, spinning her clumsily and making her laugh. "You're a hero remember? Who cares what your snooty parents think?"

Pacifica was about to reply when the music suddenly stopped. Preston Northwest appeared, a solemn look on his face. "This soirée is at its close. I trust our guests can show themselves out".

 _He looks livid_ , Pacifica thought.

 _Wonder what he's thinking,_ Dipper mused.

Soon the hall was filled with shuffling feet and murmurs of thanks. Dipper could hear McGuckett coaxing his raccoon wife from under the table.

He glanced at Pacifica and narrowed his eyes. She looked the same...but different. It was like every ounce of her was buried under ice. She looked like her father.

Pacifica could could feel her heart in her throat. Her father was watching. She couldn't make him angrier, not after everything. She had to get Dipper out as soon as possible.

"I had a nice time", he said nervously. Pacifica glanced at him absently, as if noticing him for the first time. "Yes, it was delightful. Do come again", she said showing him to the door.

Dipper looked up and saw Mabel signaling him. It was time to leave. Still, he paused at the door.

"Look I know you're back in princess mode and I get it". Her face still sported that polite smile. He wanted to wipe it off.

"Ok fine, maybe I don't get it. But I had fun tonight okay? And you did too. You can't change that", he finished defiantly.

I was liquid inside. How could he do this after less than a day? I sighed and started to close the door. Dipper's face fell.

"Guess this is the end", he muttered, turning away.

That stopped me short. It couldn't be over. _I_ couldn't be over like that.

"Wait!"

I turned and looked into her eyes, those determined Northwest eyes. They shimmered like twin pools. The ice hadn't just broken. It had been shattered.

"Not. The. End", she spat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the follows! This chapter was kinda sleepy (ha). Anyways, please feel free to review and maybe even give some suggestions. Oh and if I don't post stuff soon, please review to guilt me into working.**

 **Its finals week so next chapter might take some time.**

 **Alex Hirsch owns all.**

Dipper POV

The bed squeaked loudly as I tried to find a comfortable position. A few feet away, Mabel slept (lucky) next to her pig. I needed to get some rest; I was planning to see McGuckett early tomorrow. At the same time, it was like my body wanted me awake so I wouldn't forget any details about the party. All night my mind had been playing in an endless loop. The strange thing was remembering things I didn't even know I noticed. Her laugh. Her tears. Even the way her fingers felt when she tied my bowtie.

Ugh. I groaned as the bed squeaked again. Apparently Waddles wanted a cuddle. I shoved him away from my pillow as I remembered when I left the party.

Not the end.

 _"We_ are _going to be friends, she started determinedly. "Even if it means coming to the Mystery Shack", though she didn't seem too pleased at the idea. "Anyway, the point is…you were right. I did have fun. And even though my parents are going pretend this never happened, I'm not. She clenched her fists. "I'm not going to be like them". She finally softened and smiled at me. "So, yeah we'll hang out. Maybe I might even stand Mabel…or not", she finished, as Mabel tried to fit live quails into her bag._

 _As if she just realized what she had said, she blushed._

 _"_ _So…"_

 _I coughed awkwardly. "I guess I don't have any choice do I?"_

 _"_ _No, not really", she said, grinning._

 _I was about reply when Mabel screamed to get my butt to the car. Pacifica rolled her eyes._

 _"_ _Guess you better go. Call me, Pines"._

Pacifica POV

It was hard to sleep with the scratchiness. No matter how I tossed and turned, the sheets were still uncomfortable. Once again, I cursed my stupid parents. As my punishment for 'smearing the family name', I was banished to the slightly-less-fabulous room. There was no sound system, no walk in closet, and to make it worse, the sheets were only 500 thread count! Cotton no less! They _knew_ I could only sleep on 1000 thread Egyptian _silk._ What kind of people would subject their own child to inhumane conditions like this?

Father said something about having enough time to think about what I'd done. What about what he'd done? Was he not going to acknowledge what our ancestors did? What _he_ almost did tonight? The scary part was, I almost listened to him. If he had rung that bell a little longer, we would have been in the bunker now, planning to eat the butler. And all those people would be...

I shook my head. No, everything was fine. We were all fine. I didn't let anyone die. Maybe I wasn't a Northwest after all. That both thrilled and scared me.

 _"_ _Hey, no feeling bad. You're a hero remember?"_

His words echoed through my head. I smiled slightly. Dipper Pines was a fun guy. Who knew? Not me, anyway. I was too busy picking on him and Mabel to notice. In my defense, those people were all kinds of bizarre. Dipper _did_ choose to believe in me though, even when I lied to him. It was him I pictured when Father tried to get me in the panic room. I remembered h the horror on his face as he slowly turned to wood and looked back at me before he...

I huffed and started punching my pillow to make it softer. Idiot better call me soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! sorry this took a long time. I think I know where I'm going with this. But there's the pesky matter of college. Sigh.**

 **Enjoy...**

Pacifica blew a stray hair from her face as the limo entered the mansion gates. She couldn't wait to jump into the shower and wash away the sweat from her tennis lesson. Monsieur Ferdinand really pushed her today. Old bat. To be fair, it wasn't completely his fault. Until last week, she had been her normal, excellent self, on her way to smashing the junior tournament. Now Monsieur was tearing his hair out, wondering what had happened to his champion.

Pacifica sighed in exasperation. A Northwest always delivered. _She_ had always delivered hadn't she? Just because she had been thinking about Dipper-

She stopped in her tracks. Took a deep breath. Nope, nope, she wasn't doing this, especially for a stupid peasant dweeb who hadn't even called. Anyways, her sleep schedule had been disturbed by that week in the less-than-fabulous room. And the weather had been bad lately. Any of many factors could have affected her performance. Yeah, that was it. Maybe she could go to the spa before her next practice. That would do the tr-

"-have to stop it! People could die!"

What the hell was going on? Pacifica crossed the foyer, following the yells. She finally came to the Blue Room, where she was greeted by a peculiar sight. A strangely dressed man stood in front of her father, gesturing wildly. His dark skin glittered with sweat and his eyes were sunken with exhaustion. Across the floor many papers were strewn about, many containing strange drawings. One recurring theme, she noticed, was the symbol of a large, black hole. No, not a hole. some kind of mouth…

"I told you, I do not know what you are talking about". Her father's tone made her flinch. It was the one he used when he snapped. She had only heard it once…

Who was this guy and what did her father have to do with it? Pacifica hid in the foyer and strained her voice to hear what the strange man was saying.

"I have followed it for many years. All the signs point to you-"

What were the Northwests responsible for now? She had to find out. But how to get past her father...

"How dare you taint my name with your crazy hallucinations? Get out of my house!"

"But Mr. Preston, you are risking-"

"I TOLD YOU I DON'T CARE! GET OUT!"

Preston Northwest, third richest man in the world, _her_ father, actually grabbed the man and started manhandling him out of the room. This was her chance. She quickly walked into the room until she stood in front of the grappling couple. "Father?", she inquired.

"Pacifica! Darling!", he said too brightly. He quickly let go of the man who immediately started gathering his papers. Preston frowned quickly when he noted her disarray. As if her forgot he was just wrestling someone, he tutted disapprovingly. "Why are you so dishevelled? I expect better from you". The man in the corner scoffed as he picked his stuff.

Preston turned red and started to walk towards him. Pacifica quickly stepped between them. "Father", she said pointedly.

"Won't you introduce me to our guest?"

"No need, he was just leaving". Preston took another step toward the man. "He's right", the man said. He shouldered his backpack and prepared to leave. He took a few steps and stopped. Turned around. "Maybe the lady would like to show me out?" Pacifica rushed to his side before her father could object. "Its fine Father", she said. "I'll just show him out and then fix myself", she added demurely. She pulled the man out headed towards the front door.

They crossed the gardens in silence. Pacifica glanced impatiently at the man. When was he going to talk? It was already suspicious enough, leading him through the easily navigated gardens. If she stayed out too long, her father would get suspicious.

They were almost at the main gates. The man glanced at her as if sizing her up, and finally spoke. "i guess it won't make a difference now", he sighed. "My name is Kingsley. I'm an Ancient Studies professor. I've been following up on a…lead and I was hoping your father could help".

"Except it's not just some lead. People's lives are at stake. Isn't that what you said?", noting the surprised look on his face. "You're right", he noted grimly. He suddenly gave a weak smile. "You're pretty savvy for a rich kid. No offense", he grinned.

"None taken".

His expression turned grim again. "You're right. A lot of people might be in danger, and I there is no way to stop it. I thought…", he lapsed, glancing back at the mansion. He turned to face her again. "I know you want to know what's going on. But your father is not someone I would cross without reason. And I see no reason to anger him by endangering his daughter".

"But-"

"I see no reason now". He put up a hand to silence her protests. "I have to do some more work. You may be of use yet. But I will not tell you any more until I see fit".

His tone brooked no argument. "Promise me", he said, suddenly more vehement. "Promise me you won't try to find out more". He gripped her hand tightly. His eyes were wild.

"At least tell me what the symbol means", she persisted. She gestured to the drawing sticking out of his bag.

Kingsley jerked like he'd been shocked. "Nothing", he said. "Absolutely nothing"

After she (finally!) showered, Pacifica tried to decide on her next move. She could either pretend none of this happened, or possibly risk her life trying to find out about something that was none of her business. The last time something this weird was connected to her family… Well that decided it. No one was turning into wood if she could help it.

Pacifica sighed as she prepared to go to the secret room she had discovered at the party. The bad news was that she had to wade through dozens of creepy family paintings. The good news was that she knew exactly who she could force to do it with her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo. Sorry this came late. I've been in mourning. Before you jump to conclusions, you should know it's about finishing my anime series, hunter x hunter.**

 **It's hard...**

Dipper studied the holes in the ground. No, not just on the ground. The whole area was..bare. He remembered this area having trees, a river. Not to mention animals. He tried to tamp down a bad feeling as he searched the journal for answers. No matter how many times looked, even with the black light, he could only find the message he'd seen last week:

 _Only a hunch. Been seeing the signs. Might have to investigate._

And then:

 _It's like it's disappeared. Been searching for weeks, maybe it moved on. Will keep an eye out._

Dipper didn't know why but he had a strong feeling that what had happened in the forest and the journal entry were connected. He had searched the journal for clues and this was the only thing that sorta fit. He was missing a lot of information though. Maybe he could see what Mcguckett knew…

His phone buzzed. He picked it, still lost in thought.

"Hello?"

"Dipper, this is Pacifica"

That jolted him. He felt guilty all of a sudden.

H-hey-"

"Hey yourself", she said, cutting him off. "Listen, there's something going weird going on… She quickly filled him in on the details.

"A mouth, huh", he mused, staring at the holes in the forest.

"Yeah, I think my family's involved somehow. I've been checking my family records but I haven't found anything concrete yet. It would go a lot faster if I had help", she said pointedly.

"Yeah, sure", he said taking the hint. He swallowed and try to drum up courage. "So how've you been?"

"You know. Tennis, shopping, parties. The usual."

"Go to any exciting parties?", he joked

"Not really", she answered coldly.

"Oh." He felt at a loss for words. He wished he'd been the one to call her. But with trying to find out about the entry, he hadn't had the the time. Or that was what he told himself.

"Pacif-"

"See you tomorrow".

Dipper stared at the dead phone in his hand and sighed. "That went well", he said as he headed deeper into the forest.

Pacifica was finding it hard to concentrate on research right now. She kept replaying her conversation with Dipper in her head. She mentally chastised herself. _Way to sound passive aggressive,_ she thought. She wanted to sound normal, not like she'd been waiting for him to call. Because she hadn't. She definitely wasn't upset Dipper Pines wasn't bothered to talk to her after she'd practically begged him to be her friend.

She brushed _yet_ another speck of dust from her clothes and sighed. She stood up tiredly and headed for her room. She needed a manicure. Research could wait.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey. There's a really old reference in there. See if you can get it.**

 **Enjoy.**

Dipper POV

I think I'm lost. _Wait!… I remember that tree..I think_. I struggled to concentrate. It would be fine. I had gotten lost tons of times and found my way back. Yet, I couldn't stop worrying. It was like with every step I took, I I knew I was being led to something. Whether that something would kill me was the question.

 _Well it certainly liked eating,_ I thought as I passed more holes along the forest path. Going on Pacifica's information, it might be a creature that ate a lot. What it liked to eat, I wasn't sure. Once again I examined the holes in the ground and trees. Noted the disturbing lack of wildlife, even the magical kind. Unless it had a taste for landscape or something, I had no idea what I was up against.

 _We_ , I reminded myself. If I had any hope of cracking this, I had to work with Pacifica. _She isn't that bad_ , I reminded myself. _She was great at the party. Really great,_ I admitted _._ Apart from the vivid memories of almost dying at the NorthWests' mansion, the only other details I could remember were about her. Dancing. Damaging her parents' property. Promising to call her outside the mansion gates…

I sighed and kicked a brach off the path. That was jerkish. The truth was, I didn't know how I felt about hanging out with Pacifica. At the party, it was fun, but it was a one time thing. Its not like I actually expected it to happen again. I can admit now that I might've used this mystery hunt to feel less guilty. That might explain why I was still searching in the forest after dark.

Well that wasn't going to work now. I turned and started to head home. If I wanted to actually solve anything, I had to get to Pacifica pronto. Even though been with her made me fee-

WHOOSH!

My thoughts were suddenly cut off as I was lifted into the air and started flying backwards. Before I could even react, I was halfway down the hill. I thrashed and thrashed but it was no use. It was like the world's most powerful leaf blower was in suction mode and I was powerless to struggle. _Now I know how the gnomes felt_ , I thought as I searched wildly for a branch, anything that could serve as a handhold.

I grabbed onto a plant which was promptly uprooted. Fortunately, it was enough to push me away from the path of the suction. _Un_ fortunately, I barreled straight into a tree. Before I could even groan, an inhuman cry echoed from behind me. Suddenly I could feel its anger and hunger in waves. I groaned and and struggled to my knees. The sound came again and I grabbed my head and fell to the floor. Suddenly, my body was soaked in cold sweat. I dimly realized that my body was crawling, slowly but determinedly towards the direction of the sound. Almost like it wanted to be found.

It took all my strength to stand. Leaning against a tree, I managed to rip my shirt and clumsily shove the pieces into my ears. The pain lessened enough for me to start stumbling away from the sound. With the makeshift plugs, the sound was blocked enough to allow me to escape. However, the waves seemed to be getting louder. I had a feeling my shirt plugs weren't going to be enough. I picked up the pace, tripping a few times. I finally got far enough that I could barely hear the creature. I was safe for now.

I scanned my surroundings and was relieved. I was just a few minutes from the Mystery Shack. A few more minutes and I'd be home with Mabel and Grunkle Stan. _And leading that thing straight to them_ , I thought uneasily. Who knew if it could track a person's scent? I couldn't let it get into town, or worse to Mabel and Stan. I had to get out of this area fast. But first, I needed some help if I wanted to escape this forest alive.

Pacifica POV

I struggled to come up with answer. My decision could affect many people. There was no room for mistakes.

"Ooh can you paint a daisy and make it smell like a rose?"

"Of course ma'am", my manicurist, Nina, said, getting a nail file and polish.

I breathed in deeply and settled back into my seat. I felt at home among the scents of lavender and mango grapefruit. _I should have done this sooner,_ I thought as my Nina prepared a foot bath. _No championships, no certain death, no idiot boys…_

I was about to dip my feet when my phone rang.

 _Now what?_ , I thought

"Yes?", I said, irritated.

"Its Dipper, I-i need your help". Whoa. He sounded scared.

"And I should help you why?" I wasn't _that_ sorry for him.

"Because I'm about to die! The thing in the forest-"

"What forest?", I asked idiotically

"Seriously?! I'm about to be eaten by some crazy suction monster and you're playing dumb?"

"Wait", I said catching on. "You went to look for it? By yourself? What kind of idiot are you?" I waved Nina away.

"Have you met me?"

I sighed in exasperation. I knew as much Dipper did about how to deal with whatever this was. Searching the family records would be too slow. I had to get Dipper out of there now. I struggled to think of a solution.

"Dipper, I'll call you back."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! I'M ABOUT TO D-"

I raced to my room to get the card I swiped from Kingsley's bag.

Dipper POV

 _She hung up on me_ , I thought in shock. Yep, I was so going to die here.

Pacifica POV

"Look I know you're angry-"

"Angry? I'm beyond angry. How could do you do this after I specifically told you not-"

"This is not the time", I interrupted. "My friend is trapped in the forest with nowhere to go. It's only a matter of time before that thing finds him."

Silence.

"Tell him to come to your house."

"Huh?"

"It can't enter the Northwest mansion. If I'm right-"

 _If?_

"-he'll be safe immediately he crosses the grounds."

"And if you're wrong?"

He sighed. "I don't know. I'm relying on some old information here. Things might've changed. However, I haven't found anything to the contrary."

"So basically I'm endangering everyone here. Great." She removed her feet from the now cold bath.

"I'm not going to tell you what to do. But he is your friend? Right?", he prompted.

"Yeah…Right"

Dipper POV

I stumbled towards the gates. She promised she'd be here or did I imagine that?

 _Maybe this isn't a good idea. I don't want to hurt her…_ I started to turn back.

Then she was there, grabbing me and pushing me towards the mansion. She didn't seem very pleased about it.

"W-wha-"

"You better hope this works Pines or I will throw you out myself."

 _I may die after all_ , I thought before I passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

Pacifica POV

After dragging him to the guest room (why was he so heavy?), I went to find a first aid kit. His wounds didn't look that bad, though some needed to be treated right away. His mental state was what worried her. He'd looked so out of it when she first spotted him. His eyes were far off as if he wasn't quite here. She hoped the thing didn't leave any permanent damage. Great, they'd just add psychological warfare to the things that thing could do.

After she got to the guest room, she looked out the window nervously. So far, nothing had happened but she was still keeping watch. Just in case.

She let out an exhausted sigh and started cleaning the scratches on his arms and legs. A part of her wished she could just throw Dipper out and be done with all this. Ironic, since she practically shoved herself into this mystery. _Maybe that's your thing_ , she thought. _Putting yourself where you're not wanted._ Dipper certainly seemed to think so. Even the prospect of solving a mystery didn't make him want to see her. A terrifying creature had to almost kill him for him to even step into her house. Did he still hate her? She thought they were done with the whole enemies thing. Weren't they?...

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. Of course they'd finished that. After standing up to her parents (if she should say so herself), there was no way he could still have a problem with her. This wasn't her fault. Which meant that this was about _him._ She sniffed. Of course this was about him. She was Pacifica Northwest after all, she was perfect.

So..what was his problem? _I'll just have to pry it out of him,_ she thought idly. Her thoughts were interrupted when he suddenly started squirming. Pacifica noticed she was treating a particularly nasty gash, so she cleaned more gently. He still wouldn't stop moving. _What is wrong with him?_ , she thought annoyedly. As she waited for him to stop, her eyes fell on the window and she got the most peculiar feeling. Almost like something was watching her.

Panic welled up in her chest. She forced herself to go and open the window. She looked out and instinctively shivered. It was ridiculous, she couldn't see anything, couldn't _feel_ anything but she knew something was out there. What if Kingsley was wrong? What if it came into the house? Weirdly, her thoughts flew to her parents and how angry they'd be because she didn't throw Dipper out to save herself. _You know you're not doing that so there's no point thinking about it,_ she told herself. She looked back at Dipper who had, surprisingly, stopped squirming.

Huh, she mused, looking out of the window again. No spooky feeling this time. She sagged against the wall, relieved.

 _You are so lucky Pines_ , she thought before she started treating him again.

Dipper POV

Dreams sucked. Dipper didn't think it was fair to dream about being chased right after he'd just been chased. It just wasn't right. Because of that, he woke up disoriented and a little scared. After all, one didn't wakeup in a room bigger than his house everyday. He sat up groggily and was already planning his escape when he smelled..mango? grapefruit?

 _Pacifica_. It all came back to him then. He looked down at his body, suddenly noticing the bandages. For a princess, she made a good nurse.

He fished his phone from his pocket and found thirty seven missed calls from Mabel. He groaned, dreading what he was about to do. _It's not like I don't want to tell her_ , he thought as he dialed her number. _I just want to know more before I involve anyone else._

She picked up at the first ring.

"DIPPER WHERE'VE YOU BE-"

"It's fine Mabel. I'm fine. Listen, he started when she tried to talk again. I ran into some trouble but I'm fine okay? Trust me."

"But Dipper I was so worried-"

Oh God, she was crying. He struggled to calm her down.

"-and you didn't answer my calls or texts! Where were you?"

"I can't tell you now but I promise I will."

More sobs came from the phone. From experience, Dipper knew he had to wait it out.

After a while, she started to wind down.

"Mabel?"

"Mm?", she sniffed,

"I'm fine."

"'Kay", she said. "But if you don't call me three hours from now, I will hurt you for making me worry."

"Why three hours?"

"Just do it!", she said impatiently. "So, are you really okay? What's going on?" she pressed.

"I know it's weird but I promise I'll explain okay?"

"Fine", she said resigned.

"Talk to you later."

"Three hours Dipper. Obey the Alpha Twin!"

"You are not the-"

Click.

Dipper rolled his eyes. _That was actually easier than I thought_ , he mused as he got off the bed.

Mabel POV

"I'm fine okay? Trust me."

 _Are you Dipper?_

When Dipper didn't return last night Mabel reached a few conclusions, mainly ranging from a zombie attack to getting stuck in a well. In fact, she had been getting ready to look for him when she got the call. She definitely hadn't considered him being totally fine. So she of course she started to get to get suspicious when Dipper started reassuring her.

What if he had been captured by some kind of alien shapeshifter? She could ask him if he was an alien shapeshifter but he'd only deny it. _I have to find Dipper_. But where would she start? Maybe Grunkle Stan could help.

"D-dipper I was so worried", I "sobbed" as I silently motioned Stan.

 _Dipper in trouble_ , I scribbled on a piece of paper. _We need 2 track him_. I gestured to the phone.

Stan thought for a second before excitedly slapping his knee and going into his office. He came out a few seconds later carrying an ancient looking machine. He set it on the counter with a loud thud. I motioned for him to keep it down. I didn't want the "Dipper" to be on to us. I continued crying on the phone to give Stan time to set up the machine.

"So are you really okay? Whats going on?" She didn't trust fake Dipper but maybe she could learn something.

"You'll never believe where they've got him kid", Stan said.

"Ok Dipper, obey the Alpha Twin!" Mabel cut the phone before he could say anything.

She turned excitedly to Stan. "What is it", she asked. "Underground sea cave? Abandoned warehouse?" She narrowed her eyes. "Sea cave warehouse?"

Stan grinned. "Nope. Worse."

Dipper POV

I ran into her as she left the room. Like literally bumped head first into her. I rubbed my head, smiling nervously. She did not look impressed. But then, she never did.

I cleared my throat. "Before you say anything-"

"You're an idiot."

"Yes but I-"

"And you drool in your sleep."

"Aahhh.."

"You shouldn't be outside", she said suddenly. She grabbed arm and dragged me back inside.

"Sorry. Can't have any of the staff seeing you. They'd just tell my parents."

"Breakfast", she said, pushing a plate of pancakes at me. I grabbed them eagerly and was about to take a big bite. I stopped and looked up at her.

"Thank you Pacifica. Seriously", I said when she looked away. "I was kind of an idiot."

She didn't say anything. It was getting really awkward. "Uh…these are really good", referring to the bandages. "I didn't figure you for the nursey type."

That got her to talk. "You wish. Besides, when you do a million sports, you kinda have to know how to take care of injuries." She was staring at the window as she spoke.

"Are you okay? Like okay okay?", she asked suddenly changing the subject.

"Yeah I guess. I mean, if not for you I would have been a goner. How did you know it couldn't get into your house?"

"The Kingsley guy. He had a hunch."

"A _hunch_? So you weren't even sure if that thing was going to get in here and kill everyone?" I don't know why I was angry all of a sudden.

"Hey, it was a good hunch", she said, still staring at the window. "Although I wasn't sure about that when it came here-"

"It came _here_? Are you crazy? Why would you endanger yourself like that?"

"Hey don't take shots at me. I saved you remember? Why are you so mad?" She was on her feet now

"I'm _mad_ because you took a stupid risk and almost died-"

"So I can't take risks for people? That's it, I can't do anything good? Am I so bad that you can't see me doing anything good?"

Was she crying? No, not now. I started to feel bad. "Its not like that-"

"Why didn't you call me Dipper?", she said out of the blue

"Wha-"

"I mean I keep asking myself why, if its something I did. Its certainly not because you have too many friends.

Do you hate me? Or is it 'cause you think I haven't changed? It is", she said when she saw my face.

"Pacifica…"

"It's fine. Whatever." She started to leave the room and stopped. "I'll call Kingsley and you guys can find that thing yourselves. I never wanted to do this anyway…"

She left me standing there.

I can't believe I totally misjudged her. I flopped down on the bed.

"You _are_ an idiot."

Pacifica POV

I struggled to hold back tears as entered my room. _Stupid Dipper…_

That'll teach me to care about people

The phone on my desk rang. It was the one usually reserved for staff. I picked it up, puzzled.

"Yes?"

"Good day Miss Northwest. Forgive the intrusion. I know we're not meant to bother you but.."

"It's fine Reginald, what is it?"

"There's a… visitor for you and she seems very persistent."

 _Visitor?_ I could hear Reginald talking to someone on the other line. Something like "-wait a min-"

His voice was suddenly cut off and a heard a muffled bang.

"Reginald?"

"WHERE'S MY BROTHER YOU JERK?!", Mabel screamed.

 _Great, there's two of them._


	7. Chapter 7

**GRAVITY FALLS COMES BACK JULY 13TH PEOPLE!**

 **I have no excuse. Please just read.**

 **Also, thanks to Artermisia323 (the first reader) and the other readers figured out the Percy Jackson (love him) reference!**

 **Aaaaaaand, please tell me what you guys think of the chapter. I have a lot of ideas but I still don't feel like I fully know where I'm going yet. Ideas and (constructive) criticism will be appreciated!**

 **Alex Hirsch owns all.**

Pacifica POV

She wouldn't stop talking. No matter how many times I've tried to get a word in, Mabel Pines refused to shut up. I'd since given up listening to what she was saying. One could only listen to so many conspiracy theories.

I was starting to get tired. "Mabel-"

"Not to mention what happened at the golf course-"

Really? She were going there?

"And you tricked me-"

Wasn't she supposed to be the nice one?

"Your family is evil-"

"Hey! Dork! If you want to see Dipper, you will shut up and listen to me". I was at my limit. Apparently, no one thought I'd changed. And what was it with the Pines? What gave them the right to judge everyone else?

I took a deep breath. Hopefully, this would be over soon. The sooner I let her in, the sooner they could leave. "Mabel?"

"Yes?"

"I'm going to tell the staff to open the door. Make one stupid move and you're out", I hissed.

I heard her swallow and smiled. That felt good. Maybe this was who I was.

Dipper POV

I wanted to go after her but I had no idea where I was. I didn't want to run into any staff, or worse, her parents.

I kicked myself for the millionth time. I didn't know what was going to happen but I didn't want to leave things with Pacifica like this. Not after what she'd done.

She just wanted people to know she'd changed. And I refused to believe her.

The door suddenly flew open and a mass of pink flew in and tackled me on the bed. I was suddenly in a headlock, struggling to breathe.

"M-mabel?"

"Are you Dipper?" she screamed, tightening her hold.

I struggled against her but it was futile. She'd probably drunk a gallon of Mabel Juice. "Why wouldn't I be-"

"Because my brother wouldn't just disappear without telling anyone. And he definitely wouldn't disappear to Pacifica's", she said distastefully.

My vision was starting to blur. "Look, Pacifica's okay-"

"I knew you were a fake!", she screamed

Before she killed me, I screamed, "Ask me anything!"

She relaxed for a moment. I quickly broke from her grasp before she could do anything. "Look", I started before she could grab me again. "I mean it. Ask me anything."

She thought hard before speaking. "Secret twin handshake."

She had to pick _that_.

Mabel and I started the handshake when we were six years old. We finally perfected it this summer. It was complicated stuff, nearly ten minutes of handshake (I use the hand part loosely, there's also a lot of leg work involved). We hadn't actually done since we'd perfected it and I was feeling rusty.

I had to do this or she wouldn't shut up. I squared my shoulders. Held out my hand.

"Secret twin handshake."

"On three", she started.

Pacifica POV

I walked back to the guest room. Kingsley would be here soon. The sooner he got here, the sooner my life could go back to normal. _I_ could go back to normal.

Dipper Pines brought out the worst in me.

I was still lost in thought when I opened the door. "Hey dor-"

The words got stuck in my throat.

Dipper POV

I groaned. I'd forgotten how hard the handshake was. All that jumping and cartwheeling really got to me. I lay on the floor beside Mabel, exhausted.

The door opened and Pacifica came in. "Hey dor-", she started.

Shock registered on her face as she saw the room. She gaped as she took in the broken headboard, scuffed rug. I winced when she finally noticed the broken chandelier. Maybe the backflip off the bed had been a bad idea…

Her eyes finally settled on me. Shocked turned to anger. I gulped. She looked like she was going to strangle me with her bare hands.

"P-pacifica?"

Oops. She was starting to turn purple now. Maybe I could make a run for it…

Before I could decide, Mabel suddenly got up from the floor and rushed to Pacifica. She grabbed on to her tightly.

"I'msorryI'msorryI'msoreeeeee!"

At Pacifica's confused look, she explained, "I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions and blamed you. I'm sorry I didn't think you could have been helping Dipper. That was uncool."

Pacifica just stared at the girl. I watched in amazement as she seemed to process Mabel's words. All the anger drained from her face and something flashed in her eyes before it disappeared again.

A smile started to eke through her features but was replaced with a smirk. Pacifica rolled her eyes. "At least someone in your family has class." Her eyes bored through me again.

"So we cool?", Mabel pressed.

The look flashed in her eyes again. "Yeah."

Dipper POV

Just then, some snooty old guy entered the room and informed Pacifica that she had a visitor.

"Send him in Reginald." She gave Mabel and I a look that said playtime was over.

A second later, a skinny rumpled guy walked in. He nodded at Pacifica, walked quickly into the room and knelt beside me.

"May I?", he murmured. Before I could respond, he raised my hair up and touched my forehead. He also checked the back of my hands and under my tongue. After a few minutes of prodding, he seemed to be satisfied.

"This is way out of my scope but you seem to be fine. No signs of spectral activity", he added after my blank look.

"Spectral", Mabel repeated. "What's going on Dipper?"

The man glanced at Pacifica, who nodded slightly.

"Let's start from the top."

"Okay, so just to clarify, an ancient demon of unknown origin is after Dipper."

"Not just your brother", Kingsley added helpfully. "The whole world may be at risk. But, I admit, your brother is not in the best place right now."

"How are we supposed to stop this thing, this…", she glanced at Kingsley for confirmation.

"Ijeniko ( _ee-jeh-ni-koh_ )", he supplied. "That's what it's called, at least in Nigerian lore."

"Nigerian?"

"Yes indeed. It's where I'm from. My mother always told me the story when I got too greedy." He smiled at the memory. "The Ijeniko, the greedy creature that refused to stop eating even when it had finished its food. Eventually, it was unable to stop and was doomed to eternal hunger."

"Great bedtime story", Pacifica remarked.

"Indeed", he replied with a smile. "You can guess what happened to greedy boys who stole their sisters' snacks. Not that I was ever deterred."

His smile disappeared. "A harmless story was all it was. I grew up, went to college and majored in Ancient Studies. Imagine my surprise when I heard reports sighting the legendary Ijeniko." His lips twisted. "It still didn't click. Then came the mysterious craters all over town. Then pets started disappearing."

"It was escalating", I said.

Kingsley nodded. "My professor then was convinced that the end was near. Most of us laughed off. I was a senior by then and I just wanted to graduate without incident. I didn't even know it happened until after my final."

"What happened?"

"Almost twenty people disappeared in one night. More than half of them were reported to have gotten a strange headache before leaving for good.

At this point, the police had to get involved. But before they started investigating, the ancient studies department decided to do some research of its own."

"Nerd detectives", Mabel declared. "Nerd-tectives!", she said, making me smile.

Pacifica rolled her eyes. "Can you get to the point? How is this thing in Gravity Falls?"

"That is what I'd like to know. After the Ijeniko ... disappeared, I didn't hear anything for a long time. I continued my life, keeping an ear to the ground. For years, I only heard whispers from around the world. Almost all of them were unsubstantiated. Until last month.

A friend", he began. "More of colleague in a similar field. He mostly dealt with supernatural artifacts and the..marketing of such artifacts." The faintest hint of derision came into his voice.

"Who'd want to buy crummy old stuff?", Pacifica asked.

"You've clearly never been to the Mystery Shack," I commented.

"Yes well, apparently he'd gotten so wealthy that he was able to secure a ticket to one of the most exclusive events in the world."

"Let me guess", I started.

"The Northwest party", Pacifica finished.

He nodded. "This friend developed some interest in the Northwest family after the…events that unfolded and used considerable resources to find out more about them."

"What did he find?"

"A lot", he said with a small smile. "But only one thing that concerned me. Since we go back a ways, he felt he should inform me of a possible lead.

A single report in gravity falls ten years ago documenting a strange craters in the forest. Nothing I haven't heard in the past. However, the nature of your town caused me to consider coming to investigate for myself. Not to mention the connection to the Northwests."

"Who did they cheat now?", Pacifica asked tiredly.

"Actually, the report came from a former member of the Northwests' staff. Apparently the Northwests might have decided to have a hand in ridding the town of the Ijeniko."

"You're kidding right?", I commented. "Why would they help anyone?"

I felt Pacifica bristle at the comment. Mabel shot me an annoyed look before turning to Kingsley.

"So", she started. "Why would Pacifica's _parents_ help the town?"

"That I am not sure of. I can only assume that they were aware enough of the trouble the Ijeniko would cause. Despite their wealth, eventually, they too would be affected by its power. Maybe they decided to take their own measures. That might explain why the Ijeniko cannot enter Northwest property."

His expression became determined. "I'm going to find this thing before it can do serious damage. I believe the attack on Dipper was a coincidence. You were in it's territory after all. However, for your safety you should stay here-"

"Here?", Pacifica interrupted. Her voice was deceptively mild.

Uh oh. "Maybe I should go Kingsley…"

"Absolutely not. We are not sure if the Ijeniko could track your scent. Besides, Miss Northwest has enough room." He smiled at Pacifica.

"Maybe you should ask Miss Northwest before you go on making accommodation plans in her house. And maybe everybody should realize Miss Northwest's parents don't even know about this and what would happen to her if they found out." Venom dripped from her words.

"Pacifica-"

"You don't get to talk", she hissed. "This", she gestured wildly with her arms, "is not my responsibility. I have a life to get back to! Did anyone think about that? Huh?" She was yelling now.

"Pacifica", Mabel started. "It's fine. You've done enough. We'll go. She took my hand. We'll go."

She shot us all a furious look. For a second, she just looked really tired. Then she stalked out of the room.

I ran after her.

Pacifica POV

 _Where is she going?_ , I thought for the third time as I struggled to keep up with Pacifica. For the past ten minutes, I'd been following her through the maze of a mansion. She knew I was behind her, Or at least I assumed she knew by the glares she sent my way every now and then.

I'd already tried calling out to her once. She'd turned and jabbed a finger towards one of the doors in the hallway and brought it to her lips. Guess she didn't want to alert anyone that could be behind the doors.

It made be both mad and sad that she couldn't even have a proper temper tantrum in her own house. She had to look for someplace where she wouldn't disturb her parents or anyone else. Not that I wanted her spewing over me but still…

She was finally slowing down. She reached the room where her family's secrets sat. I remember this was were she came when I said those awful things to her…

I entered in after her. She strode to the middle of the room, crossed her arms and stared at me.

I was at a loss for words.

"I assume you followed me because you had something to say". Her voice shook with anger. "Well, say it then!"

"Look Pacifica you've done enough. I'll go back to the Mystery Shack. I can-"

"You'd _love_ that wouldn't you? Proving that I'm just as heartless as my parents."

"I didn't-"

"Because apparently, no matter what I do, I'll still be one of them." She was on a roll now. "Well you know what, you can take your stupid mysteries and shove it! I have a life y'know!" Her breaths came in hard gasps.

"Pacifica…"

"If you have an issue with me, thats a you problem. I'm not going to keep tr-trying". She sobbed at the last word.

I just stood there, staring at her. She started to cry silently, staring at the floor. She made absolutely no sound, as if she was willing the whole world to forget she was there. I wanted so badly to do something to comfort her but what could I do? What _right_ did I have?

It seemed like we stood there for an eternity. She started to calm down and I was ashamedly, relieved. I started to call out to her when she looked up suddenly. "Dipper", she started, "I hope you enjoyed your stay here. Please come again." I gaped in shock.

"Pacifica…"

Her words were a jolt but it was her expression that had me reeling. It was… _pleasant_. Although she still looked like she'd been crying—puffy cheeks, red eyes—, she still looked like she might have been the hostess of a party. Pleasant, detached.

 _The party_. Right, it'd happened before…

 _"I had a nice time", I said nervously. Pacifica glanced at me absently, as if noticing me for the first time. "Yes, it was delightful. Do come again", she said showing me to the door._

 _I looked up and saw Mabel signaling me. It was time to leave. Still, I paused at the door._

 _"Look I know you're back in princess mode and I get it". Her face still sported that polite smile. I wanted to wipe it off._

 _"Ok fine, maybe I don't get it. But I had fun tonight okay? And you did too. You can't change that", I finished defiantly._

I took a step forward, frantically searching for any trace of Pacifica. All I saw was a slightly puzzled heiress still asking me if I could find my way out of the mansion. In one corner of my mind, I was already trying to piece together a reason for this transformation. But right now I needed to get her back. Even though I didn't fully understand, somehow I knew _this_ was my fault.

Pacifica walked towards me. She looked slightly annoyed now, the way a host may be at an unwanted guest. "Dipper, I'm afraid you'll have to leave." She took my arm and stated to walk me out. Up close now, I could see her tear stained face. Even scarier, were her eyes, which looked empty. No..there was something blocking them…

Did that mean she was still there under that ice? Was she fighting to come out?

I yanked my arm from her grasp and put them on her shoulders."Wait what're you-"

"Pacifica! Pacifica? Come back! You were right! I'm sorry! I was stupid to still think… to still think you hadn't changed. I was afraid the party was some temporary thing." I took a step towards her. " Look, I'll leave, I'll do anything! Just don't be like this! Be Pacifica! Be snarky or snobby…be kind."

She wasn't moving. The same pleasant expression was still on her face. Like she was hosting a freaking party later. "What did they do to you?", I whispered and hugged her fiercely.

"Do you ever wash your clothes?" she asked suddenly.

My heart soared. "I'm a busy guy okay?", I replied and just shut up when she put her arms around me.

"Did you mean it? All that stuff you said?" I couldn't see her but I could picture her: a look of disinterestedness that failed to hide the hope in her eyes. I wouldn't ever break it again.

"Every word", I said. She didn't reply.

We were still hugging and it was starting to get weird.

"Dipper?"

"Lemme guess, you want to pay me not to tell anyone", I got a laugh out of her. "Actually", she said, pulling out of the hug, "I wanted to say thanks" Her eyes went soft. I liked them soft.

She grinned. "But while we're on the subject, tell anybody, Pines and you're dead."

 **THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO MY UNCLE WHO TOLD THE STORY OF THE IJENIKO...I HAVEN'T STOPPED OVEREATING BUT THANKS FOR TRYING! LOVE YA...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaase review!**

 **Alex Hirsch owns all.**

 _Monday_

Pacifica POV

"GET OUT!" ,she screamed.

"I just wanted to-"

"OUT!"

"I don't know what the big deal is!", he yelled back, backing away.

Did he not see that I wasn't dressed?!

I threw another shoe at him He dodged. It hit the wall with a crack, narrowly missing his head.

"Well?", I snarled, picking up another shoe. "Fine", he muttered, exiting the room. "If you want to be weird about it…."

I let out a short scream.

Thirty minutes later, I joined him in the secret room. He had already started reading and sorting family records.

"Nerd", I acknowledged and sat down.

He rolled his eyes. "Still feeling homicidal?"

"Not my fault you barged into my room like a crazy person." I sat down beside him.

"Still don't know what the big deal is", he muttered. "I share a room with Mabel and she's cool."

"Of course!", I slapped a palm on my forehead. "It all makes sense now. I thought she was just regular freakish. Clearly, rooming with you drove her over the edge", I concluded.

"Ha. Speaking of Mabel, she's not going to be joining us for a while."

"Did she join a circus? Sorry, force of habit", I said when he scowled at me.

"I'll just let that slide. Anyway, she has a boyfriend or something-"

"What? Like for real?" I was genuinely surprised. _I'd_ never had a boyfriend before. Usually I just had awkward play dates with boys my parents deemed 'acceptable'. It kind of chafed that Mabel of all people had more relationship experience than me.

"Yeah but these things usually last a week", he answered, interrupting my thoughts. "We'll probably see her next Monday."

I frowned. I wasn't Mabel's biggest fan but surely she could hold on to a guy for longer than that. Plus it was weird that Dipper seemed so sure of how things were going to turn out.

He must've seen my face because he said, "Hey it's fine." He smiled slightly. "She'll come back when she does. Until then it's you and me."

"Delightful", I said dryly but I grinned at him.

I picked a file at random and started reading. I was too distracted to read more than a few pages. I kept thinking about what Dipper said about us being alone for the week. It might've been better if Mabel was here; her constant chatter would've served as a buffer between me and Dipper.

Not that there was any problem. For once, we were actually cool. I just felt kinda weird around him since the..incident. It _was_ just yesterday after all. I wasn't even sure of everything that happened. I remember yelling at Dipper, next thing I knew, we were hugging.(he might've been crying)

I'd already given up trying to find out what happened. All I could get was that I went into some sort of fugue state or something. When I tried to press him for more, hr got weirdly angry. I got a feeling it wasn't at me though.

"Have you actually read anything?", he asked interrupting my thoughts.

"Shut up, Pines."

"Just saying." He picked up another file, blew the dust off. "Hey, why do your ancestors wear so many wigs anyway?" He held up a picture of a sour looking man decked out in pantaloons and the pointiest boots I'd ever seen.

"I don't know. But", I paused for effect, " _his_ clothes were probably clean."

He rolled his eyes in mock frustration. "Are we still on that? Busy guy, remember? Besides, you can't if his clothes were clean or not."

"I'd think I'd know _my_ ancestors' clothes."

"Yeah right", he countered. "I mean it was like a hundred years ago. We can't be sure if", he scanned the page, "Bartholomew Ezekiel Northwest had-" He broke off and goggled at the page.

Then he just burst into laughter. He continued, clutching his side and falling to the floor.

"What's so funny?" I demanded.

"Sorry", he wheezed. "That's a picture—wheeze—your dear ol' uncle Bart from _two_ years ago."

"You're kidding."

"Nope says right here." He showed me the date.

"Wow. What was he thinking?", I mused.

"Don't blame him for taking a fashion risk. Pantaloons might still make a comeback", he said with a straight face.

I couldn't hold it it anymore. I started laughing along with him. The weirdness of the situation was too much. And we hadn't even talked about monsters or mysteries. It was fun just goofing off with him.

Maybe it was good that Mabel wasn't here. What we had was still too new. It was nice just being the two of us. He would probably drive me insane after the week though.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks guys. Your follows make my day. Pleeeeaaassseeee review!**

 **Alex Hirsch owns all.**

 _Tuesday_

Dipper POV

I wiped my forehead and cursed the heat for the millionth time. It was one the hottest days of the summer, and I was stuck in a tiny basement poring over old documents. I couldn't even leave the room without the risk of running into somebody. _And I'd just get eaten if I left the mansion,_ I thought sulkily.

I glanced over at Pacifica, who was reading a file intently. Not one perfect hair was out of place. For some reason that irritated me even more.

I slumped noisily to the floor. "No more", I panted. "I need a break."

She looked at me and tilted her head. "You look like you ran a marathon."

I rolled my eyes. Gee thanks. "Sweating's actually a _normal_ human function y'know", I replied pointedly.

"Ladies don't sweat." She stood up and walked to a less a crowded corner of the room.

"Oh yeah? What do ladies do then?"

She turned back and grinned. "They _glisten_."

I snorted. Before I could speak, she added, "You're gonna wanna move."

"Huh?" Before I could process, one by one, five butlers entered the room carrying silver platters. Another guy walked to where Pacifica was and spread a white blanket on the ground. The rest of them moved like an oiled machine, setting platters down, arranging placemats and even a centerpiece.

I walked up to her. "This is…lunch?"

"You said you wanted a break."

"Talk about maximizing space", I marveled as I glanced at the arrangement again. Just then, a familiar looking butler entered the room and walked up to Pacifica.

"I trust this is all to your satisfaction, Miss Northwest."

"Yes thank you Reginald." She smiled at him. "About the-"

"I had it placed discreetly." He glanced, just the tiniest bit, at the plates on the floor.

"You're the best", she said. Then she walked up and gave him a _fist bump_.

I was still gaping when Reginald left. Pacifica crossed and sat on the floor. She noticed me staring and frowned. "What are you looking at?", she asked suspiciously.

"You just _fist bumped_ someone. You."

"And?"

"Why isn't the world exploding yet?" I turned and looked around. "Surely something this mind blowing as this should warrant something. Maybe a volcano just exploded or something."

"If you're gonna overreact, I'm going to start eating." She opened a platter of what looked suspiciously like meat. The promise of food made me turn back and sit down. But I continued to tease her during the meal.

"So is it something you had to learn or did it come naturally?"

She was irritated now. "I _do_ live in the world Dipper."

"Yeah but.." I was still shocked. I wondered if Mabel would believe me. I greedily gulped down a glass of water. Another question popped into my mind. "So you're pretty close to Reginald huh?"

"I guess so. He's been around since I can remember. He's the only one that sticks up for me." She smiled a little sadly. "My dad used to threaten to fire Reginald if I didn't do what he said."

"Used to?"

That smile turned sharp now. "He knows better that now. Reginald knows too much about our family. The Northwests would be ruined in a week."

"My dad doesn't understand that Reginald would never do that to me. He doesn't understand what it is to put someone else above you. So he tolerates Reginald and I'm happy."

She opened a small salad. I wondering how she could eat it when she said, "That's right your parents don't live here. What are they like?"

I thought hard before I spoke. I had a feeling, _you know, they're parents_ wouldn't do. "My mum's kinda weird and dreamy but it's fine cause she's a writer. She's always forgetting things: her keys, the oven, Mabel and I at preschool once. But it fine", I said when I saw the look on her face. "She never forgets the important stuff. Y'know, dinner, birthdays."

"My dad's more serious but not by much. His job helps. He's an architect." I shoveled another forkful of stake in my mouth. "A lot of people thought they were crazy to have kids." I shrugged. "But Mabel and I are still alive so I guess they were wrong."

"I wonder how you guys are together", she mused. "Wacky", I replied.

She grinned. "That sounds amazing", she said sincerely.

I smiled back at her. Still not one hair out of place, I marveled. _Not that she'd be any less perfect if she rolled around in dirt…_

I blushed and stuffed more food in my mouth. Where had that come from? I looked up shyly and saw she hadn't noticed. In fact she was reaching for the last platter…

"Cool, is that desert?", I asked, other thoughts forgotten.

She rolled her eyes. "Do you only think about food?" She lifted the cover to reveal a brown package.

"That is some weird looking desert."

"Reginald got it for me." Inside the package were two small devices, one about the size of a phone. 'I decided to get these after your little stunt yesterday." She tossed one of them at me. "They intercept security cameras and display the feed on screen. They can also jam camera feeds but I wouldn't recommend that; they aren't very powerful."

"Whoa, cool! Very spy-ish". I turned the device around in my palm. "Wait, what stunt?"

"You barged into my room remember? Anyone could have seen you. This way, you can scan the corridors before doing anything stupid."

"So you want me to come to your room?"

"That wasn't the point", she snarled. But she turned red. "This is in case we need to move around. Anyway", she started, changing the subject, "getting the jammers got me thinking.

We might be looking in the wrong place."

"What do you mean?"

"Wouldn't a file on something as important as the Ijeniko be kept somewhere more secure? My dad keeps some junk in his office. I could use the jammer and-"

"No."

"But we could find-"

"No." I gripped the edge of the blanket.

"Dipper", she said impatiently. "I would be in and out before-"

"What if he finds you?", I asked quietly.

She had the sense to look uncertain at least. "That won't happen."

"Then I'll go."

"What?" She looked appalled. "There's no point. Besides, I _live_ here. I can make up an excuse. If anything goes wrong, you'll be in big trouble."

We both knew she would be in bigger trouble if she was caught.

"Then no none goes. At least until we finish checking here."

"Whats the big deal? You know this is a good idea", she said angrily.

I lost it. "Don't be stupid", I said harshly. "What's good about risking ourselves on a hunch? We already have this stuff here."

"What's your problem anyway? I thought you liked mysteries. Why can't we do this? Why can't _I_ do this?" She was on her feet now.

"Because…" I suddenly lost all steam. I looked at her helplessly. She was glaring at me.

"You _jerk!_ " She turned and left the room.

 _Because I wouldn't be able to forgive myself._


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow... ten chapters. Thanks guys. You're awesome.**

 **Alex Hirsch owns all.**

Wednesday

Dipper POV

She came in and sat beside me.

"I'm still mad at you."

"Ditto."

"Why are you-", she spat. She drew a breath and composed herself. "I'm _mad_ but I appreciate you looking out for me." She turned to face me.

"Friends do that y'know." I softened my voice. "I…I just didn't want anything to happen to you."

I get that. "But we're going to run into my parents sooner or later."

She was right. One way or another this mess was going to spread and catch their attention. But that didn't mean that Pacifica had to catch any of the flak.

"I know. I'll go."

"But-"

"We'll plan it. I won't go in blind. I'm going", I said again for emphasis.

She nodded but she didn't seem to happy about it.

Dipper POV

I was buzzing with anticipation. Earlier on, Pacifica got the idea to sort the records first to save time. For the past two days we'd been sorting Northwest records into

'supernatural' and 'non-supernatural' to make our research easier. I was eager to finally start working on this mystery.

 _Three hours later…_

 _Wow these people have done a lot_ , I thought as I picked up another record. They'd been involved in just about every rotten, underhanded thing I could think of. And that was just in the supernatural category.

And they'd been everywhere too. They were linked to mysterious happenings all over the world that dated as far back as the 1500s. I briefly wondered why they weren't publicly linked to even one these events. With this much baggage, some of it had to have spilled out?

I started reading and groaned. Not again. It seemed like medieval England was littered with Northwests trying to climb their way up. Every record I've read was the same. Girl meets rich guy. Girl marries rich guy. Rich guy suddenly dies from mysterious causes. Girl claims she saw an evil leprechaun or something and leads everyone on a wild goose chase. After an appropriate mourning period, girl's relatives take over rich guy's estate.

This one's name was Amelia Millicent Northwest. I saw that she claimed she saw a Basilisk. _Well, as least she's creative. Why did so many people fall for this anyway?_ , I thought. Witchcraft, maybe?

I glanced at Pacifica. She looked unhappy. "Pacifica, are you okay?"

She looked up glumly. "Yeah. It's just…seeing all this, realizing that these horrible things were done by your own family…I always knew we were horrible, but this makes me sick."

"You said 'we'"

"Huh?"

"You said "we were horrible". You're not like them." The fact that she thought that made him sick inside. I stood up and walked to her. "I won't pretend to understand how it feels to have hundreds of years of history telling you what you are. That pressure's gotta be hard. But they're not here. eyes. They've left behind their secrets but they're not here. I am. And I'm telling you that you couldn't be more different."

"There's a girl in one of the hallways", she started. "A painting. Everybody says I look like her." She sighed. "I guess I do. Today I found out why her painting's up in the hallway. She was one of the most powerful Northwests that ever lived. I used to be proud to look like her. Now I just wonder who she hurt. I know I'm not like them." She smiled sadly. "But it's..it's hard."

"Well now you have me to remind you."


	11. NOT A CHAPTER

**This is not a new chapter btw. Sorry.**

 **I was planning on posting more chapters but I got sick. Anyway, I was wondering if you guys had any ideas you wanted me to use in coming chapters. I'm still sticking to the cutesy Dipifica thing while I figure out where I'm going with the story.**

 **Anyway, if you have any ideas, feel free to review or PM me!**

 **Thanks guys.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey guys!**

 **Ok this time it's not my fault. My stupid wi-fi crashed and I couldn't post anything. But anywayyyyy**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Alex Hirsch owns all.**

 **Many thanks to all my new followers that came on board while I was off the grid. You guys are awesome.**

Thursday

Dipper and Pacifica were having breakfast in the secret room. Since they'd started hanging out there, Pacifica had insisted on adding a couch and a table. She even had a full length mirror in the back, claiming she needed it in case she had to dash out unexpectedly. Not that Dipper had any problem with it. He was pushing for a mini fridge.

"We've already worked through half the files, Dipper." Pacifica speared a piece of pineapple on her plate. "We have to check my dad's office."

"I know." He'd been hoping they wouldn't have to do that. "Let me talk to Kingsley first, see what he says." He grabbed a bottle of maple syrup and started dumping it on his waffles.

She frowned but she nodded. She knew she was pushing but she felt like they were wasting time. How much longer till the Ijeniko escalated? And they still hadn't found anything that could help.

Plus she'd been feeling kind of guilty for spending so much time with Dipper. Sure they'd been working but they spent a lot of time goofing off too. Maybe if they'd worked faster they would have found something by now…

"So I was thinking this afternoon we could st-"

"I can't make it."

"Huh?" His fork paused halfway to his mouth.

"I can't make it this afternoon. I have a tennis match."

"You play tennis?"

"Yes", she said as if speaking to a child. "That's why I have a match."

"Well…can I come?"

Pacifica was taken aback. "Why?"

"I don't know", he said blushing slightly. "Support? Wait", he remembered. "Won't your parents be there?"

"Nah. This is like my..fourth championship? They won't bother. Besides, if they came, they'd just nag me to sweat less on the court or something."

Dipper made a face. "They'd actually tell you to sweat less?"

"No they'd probably say, "excess perspiration does not a lady make. Or something" She grinned.

"Harsh."

She shrugged. "Whatever. I'm gonna get ready." She left the room.

Dipper frowned. It bothered him that Pacifica was so cool about her relationship with her parents. Anytime they were brought up, she was evasive but strangely indifferent. Just like she was when they had that fight. He tried and failed to tamp down a wave of rage and wondered? for the millionth time what had caused that change in her. When they'd argued, it was like she retreated into herself when she'd gotten too upset. Which made him wonder what she had been through and who caused it.

He thought of Preston Northwest and clenched his fists. He'd bet his journals that the slime ball had something to do with it. When they were done with this mess, he was gonna do something about Pacifica's parents.

 _What to do was the problem_ , he thought glumly. He glanced at the door. Well, there was no point worrying about it now.

Dipper POV

I sat in the front row watching her complete the last set of the game. So far, she'd beaten her opponent, Alicia in most of the previous games. The championship was practically hers now. But being Pacifica, she had to rub the poor girl's face in it.

I rolled my eyes as she executed another energetic serve darting to the other side of the court before I could even blink. Alicia managed to bat the ball in time but Pacifica returned it before she could recover. The ball zoomed towards her but she couldn't return the ball in time.

"In!", the ref shouted. The match had ended. From the front row of the crowd, I heard her triumphant, _Yes!_ and grinned as she skipped off the court, short skirt billowing in the breeze.

"Wooooo! Pacificaaaaa!", I cheered as she passed. The people in my row were staring but I didn't care. She caught my eye as she passed and grinned at me.

The crowd clapped politely as Pacifica received the first place trophy. She smiled widely as she posed for a picture with the other players. I marveled at that smile: it wasn't fake or forced, it was _happy_. I was glad she could still smile like that.

Pacifica POV

"You're such a show off y'know", Dipper teased.

"Shut up", I replied, eyes closed. We were in a limo heading home.

"Well you are." I heard him rooting around the mini fridge.

I opened one eye and saw him sipping a can of Pitt Cola. "By the way", he continued, "I spoke to Kingsley during the game. He thinks we should go through with your plan."

"You don't sound too happy about that." I sat up and turned to face him.

"Well yeah. I'd like to finish this without your family finding out. Looks like that might not be possible." He looked troubled for a moment. "Anyway, he's says he might be on to something."

"What?"

"He didn't really say much. But he said he'd be here on Saturday to tell us more."

"Huh." _So we're actually doing this,_ I thought. Even though I was the one pushing for it, the weight of our task hadn't hit me until now. Searching dad's office for information…it all had to be done perfectly or…

"Then we make sure nothing goes wrong", I said out loud.

"Huh?"

"Dipper, if we do this, we take no chances when we go-"

" _I'm_ going", he interrupted.

I slanted him an annoyed glance/look. When did he get to be such a mother hen? "Fine, when _you_ go in", I continued, "no slip ups, no trying to be the hero. You will listen to everything I say and do everything I tell you to. Are we clear?"

"Fine", he muttered but he looked a little scared. Good. He'd be more careful if he was scared.

"I'll tell Reginald tomorrow. It's short notice but he should be able to get us what we need."

"What do we need?", he wondered.

"How am I supposed to know?", I retorted. "All I know is that that place is a freaking arsenal and we are not going in there blind."

"I _'m_ going"

"Shut _up_ , Pines!"

 **Ooooh what is going to happen? I wanna see your guesses in reviews!**


End file.
